<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Odd by HappyVoidHarmony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217717">Odd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyVoidHarmony/pseuds/HappyVoidHarmony'>HappyVoidHarmony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little things [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:53:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyVoidHarmony/pseuds/HappyVoidHarmony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was odd. The two of them just being. But then again, she could have been a ghost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little things [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Odd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was odd.</p>
<p>They didn’t get the chance to hang out very often. She spent most of her time at the guild hall, serving drinks, organizing things and whatever she was supposed to do there. Especially taking care of the master too.</p>
<p>The old man was not getting any younger as the months passed by and was finding himself more and more in need of an another person for tasks he simply didn’t have the energy to do anymore, considering he spent a lot of his time in a wheelchair it had become rather natural to need someone to take a little care of him.</p>
<p>Nothing too much, he was still very capable to handle himself in well… intimate parts of his life. He didn’t anyone to bathe him or such things that old people needed. Just someone to keep his house livable, accompany him home and sometimes bring something to eat when he hadn’t already eaten at the hall. When he usually got back with very different people, give that most mages found the idea of having a private conversation with him rather appealing, especially as S-class trials approached, the other tasks usually fell on Mirajane, sometimes Lisanna, but only when Mira found herself too busy to do it herself.</p>
<p>And it was fine, they had found quite a balance. She usually just brought something she had cooked during the day and tidied up while asking for his orders on guild matters. Everything kind of found its place, and everyone seemed quite content with it.</p>
<p>He didn’t have more free time. He spent lots of it on jobs, mostly with his team but sometimes taking a quick solo mission as the Thunder Legion rested between two. And, training of course.</p>
<p>Which is why they didn’t hang out very often. That didn’t mean they didn’t see a lot of each other though. Because they did. A lot. One night every time he got into town for the very least. And as months passed by, they were finding it even harder to spend a night other than in the same bed while he was there. But they rarely hung out because they mostly slept, and screw, a lot, and snuggled (even if he had trouble admitting it) talking about their days or just listening to music when nothing was new.</p>
<p>She usually came back late from the hall or the master’s place. And he spent as much time training, hanging out with the Thunder Legion or organizing his next mission. So, it was rare when their schedules both synced up and they found themselves at the same time free for the evening.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, they found themselves doing nothing during those times. One would have thought they would take the chance to go on a date, but they usually just spent the entire evening at his place without anything planned. Mostly because their sort of relationship wasn’t public yet, only a few knew about it like Erza, Lisanna, Elfman, the Thunder Legion and of course, the master, with very diverse opinions on it.</p>
<p>So they didn’t go anywhere because running across someone from the guild was just something they both silently agreed they didn’t want to do, because that meant the entire guild would probably know about them a few hours later if you had the chance to walk across someone blabby and just no, they couldn’t have that.</p>
<p>They never really went on a date truly speaking. Dates were for people that wanted to get to know each other better, and they often felt like they knew too much of each other. Even if sometimes they both felt they didn’t at all. Besides, other towns were just too far and travelling would take the evening away, especially when one party had a really hard time with trains. They just stayed at his place, hung out, screwed a lot, and talked about things they usually didn’t. Like feelings (about everything but each other, way too early for that), but they mostly liked themselves just being. Which was very odd because they were both way too active for that. Mirajane couldn’t spend an afternoon off without cooking or working on her songwriting while Laxus didn’t have afternoons off because he filled them up with training.</p>
<p>That’s how they found each other at his place that one night after ten months of seeing each other between his jobs and her busy schedule at the hall, talking on his couch as her legs lazily laid on his lap while they were both eating what she had just cooked after some amount of time screwing up on that exact same couch. She was wearing one of his t-shirts while he had just slipped a pair of sweatpants, and they were just talking, or at least they were before silence fell through, but it was fine, they were just being anyway.</p>
<p>“Dragon ?” She finally said while rolling a mouthful of spaghetti around her fork.</p>
<p>She only got a weird grumble in response to which she lightly chuckled.</p>
<p>“Have you ever thought about dying ?”</p>
<p>He blinked a little before swallowing his mouthful with difficulty and taking a sip of the beer that rested on the coffee table.</p>
<p>“the old man getting that unbearable, huh ?” He just smirked as she only raised an eyebrow that disappeared through her bangs, still a bit sweaty he noticed.</p>
<p>“I’m serious.”</p>
<p>He put down his plate as it was now empty and looked at her again after she did the same. She only stared at him, her bright blue eyes piercing his without any awkwardness while he settled back, bringing her legs against him and stroking them slightly.</p>
<p>Typical demon, tackling the real big questions like it was her usual Tuesday.</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, a little.” He only shrugged. “Like everyone else, I think.”</p>
<p>“Some people never think about it.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m not everyone.”</p>
<p>“Of course not, dragon.” She giggled. “But that’s not answering the question.”</p>
<p>He only grumbled and looked at her like he didn’t like when she was talking to him like that. Which, of course, he did.</p>
<p>“I mean, I’ve already seen you almost dying on a hospital bed, didn’t that make you think ?”</p>
<p>Of course it did, how could it not ? He just didn’t like talking about it.</p>
<p>He sighed and brought back her legs against him before sliding to lie on top of her. She just giggled as she laid down too and slid her fingers into his hair before landing a quick kiss on the top of his head.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” He mumbled. “I guess I just tried to avoid it”.</p>
<p>She hummed, she was going to fall asleep, he could tell by the way her breath was getting deeper and jolted as she was trying to keep herself awake.</p>
<p>“Have you ever thought about dying ?” He asked then with a frown.</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>He frowned even more as he settled against her breasts, way too comfortable to be true, but loud as his ears were now trying to avoid getting completely drown into her heart’s beating. Sometimes, being a dragon slayer had his inconveniences. Not that he couldn’t stand to hear that, he just wished he didn’t have to concentrate that much to listen to whatever she was saying.</p>
<p>“…I mean, sure, my parents died a long time ago but that doesn’t mean I didn’t have to go through adolescence. Quite the opposite really.”</p>
<p>Shit, he really had no idea of what she was talking about now.</p>
<p>“What do you think ?” She asked then, completely oblivious to the fact that he hadn’t followed her reasoning at all.</p>
<p>He just grumbled. Hopefully, that would do the trick.</p>
<p>She just giggled and he clearly felt it as the hiccups shook her chest.</p>
<p>“Sure, when Lisanna died, I thought about jumping off a bridge, but… you know, my sister had just died so it was quite normal.”</p>
<p>He blinked, not remembering she couldn’t see his eyes at all and therefore wouldn’t be able to answer his puzzledness. He clearly heard her heart racing though as she said that. Apparently not as laid back about it as she was trying to seem.</p>
<p>He lifted his head up then, staring at her with a slight frown and a smirk. She just giggled even more at his cuteness and pushed the golden locks out of his face before planting a long kiss on his lips. He laid against her again and slid his right hand under the t-shirt, stroking the naked skin hidden by the fabric. She just shivered and seemed to relax again.</p>
<p>“Didn’t you almost die against one of the spriggans back then ?” He suddenly inquired as the idea passed his mind.</p>
<p>She tensed. He could also hear her heartbeat getting quicker again.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that was kind of traumatic.” She just giggled while kissing his hair again, probably trying to distract him, as if he would let her (he did, a lot, but the point was not tonight).</p>
<p>“What happened ?” He didn’t let go. “Lisanna said you got shot in the chest, but that seems unlikely.”</p>
<p>She sighed, her heart getting into some very weird tempo as she tried to speak.</p>
<p>“Why ?”</p>
<p>“Well, for starters you wouldn’t be able to be here now if you had.” He paused, listening to the race that was happening right below his ear. “Except if you’re actually dead right now and this is just me imagining you or something.”</p>
<p>She frowned.</p>
<p>“What, you mean like a ghost ?”</p>
<p>“Like in that weird movie with the kid when you learn the adult was a ghost since the beginning.”</p>
<p>She just frowned a lot. Her heart calming as he spoke.</p>
<p>“Do you have a lot of sex with ghosts ?”</p>
<p>“Well, I didn’t know you were one until now.”</p>
<p>She giggled.</p>
<p>“I guess I should stop seeing other ghosts now that you’re one.”</p>
<p>He went up in pain as the palm of her hand abruptly struck his head. But laid down again when he saw her still grinning. She felt calmer under his head now. Then, it raced again.</p>
<p>“It didn’t really hurt.” She just said and paused but went on as he was clearly not planning on replying. “I think it hurt on the moment but then I didn’t feel anything at all.”</p>
<p>He only rearranged his position and tried to find an adequate response as he could feel her heart getting so quick while she waited for his reaction.</p>
<p>“I didn’t see anything.” She paused. “People say you’re supposed to see your life flashing before your eyes but everything was just so dark. I still have a scar though.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t losing his rhythm as he tried to speak but she beat him to it.</p>
<p>“I guess, I was just disappointed to be alone, you know.”</p>
<p>He grumbled, losing his answer because her heart was taking too much of his hearing for him to concentrate. What time was it again ?</p>
<p>“I kind of regretted sending Lisanna away.” She finally said while the beating went slower. “But then, I just thought that if she had been here, she would have probably been dead too.”</p>
<p>“Maybe she could have helped you not getting killed.” He suddenly said, getting into some dangerous territory he knew.</p>
<p>“Maybe.” She simply replied.</p>
<p>He didn’t know if he had just said the wrong thing, but her heart beating seemed to finally calm down. And then it was just silent for a while. It was odd just them being, her snoozing lightly as he stroked her skin. It was too damn rare he thought. But then, he just came to the idea that doing more often would take all the fun out of it, and he didn’t like getting bored at all and neither did she for that matter. Things were fine as they were. Well, maybe not all of them, but then, who cared ?</p>
<p>“I guess, at the end, I just regretted not kicking your ass when I could.”</p>
<p>And he just laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for readind, please leave a comment !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>